Ben 10: Alien Force IM
by LilyRoseLunaPotterEvan
Summary: Ben 10 Alien Force do IM. Rated T for language. R&R Chapter 3 Yays!
1. Waa! You upsetted Ben!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Ben 10**

**Ben: smoothie addiction**

**Gwen: Red Haired Cutie**

**Kevin: smooth criminal**

**Julie: Tennis Champ**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

_smoothie addiction has signed in._

smoothie addiction: hello is anyone on

**...**

**...**

**... **

smoothie addiction: oh great i'll have to talk to myself then

_smooth criminal has signed in._

smoothie addiction: hi kevin

**...**

smoothie addiction: i feel kind of stupid now

smooth criminal: you look kind of stupid.

_Red Haired Cutie has signed in._

Red Haired Cutie: Oh crap.

_Red Haired Cutie has logged off._

smooth criminal: uh, what just happened?

smoothie addicton: i think gwen just got embarassed.

Red Haired Cutie: I'm still here doofus brain, I'm just appearing offline.

smoothie addiction: oh

smoothie addiction: you are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skys are grey

smooth criminal: what the fuck, Ben?

smoothie addiction : dont swear :( you made benben sad now:'(

smooth criminal: gwen swore!

smoothie addiction: no she didnt she saiad crap crap means poo

_Tennis Champ has_ _signed in_

smoothie addiction: hi julie

Tennis Champ: Hi Ben.

smoothie addiction: julie

Tennis Champ: Yes Ben?

smoothie addiction: will you go out with...

Tennis Champ: Yes?!

smoothie addiction: kevin ha ha ha ha lol rofl lmao :D

Tennis Champ: What??!!

smooth criminal: what!!??

Red Haired Cutie: What????!!!!

_smooth criminal has signed off._

_Tennis Champ has signed off._

Red Haired Cutie: Um... Ben...

smoothie addiction: ha... ha ha yes :D

Red Haired Cutie: YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYINGEST COUSIN EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

smoothie addiction: calm down woman

_Red Haired Cutie has signed off._

smoothie addiction: aw man ooh a sumo slammer ad

_smoothie addiction has signed off._

_Harry Potter has signed in._

_**______________________________________________________________________________________**_

**A/N: Okay, Ben does not have any grammer or punctuation skills and kevin has no grammer skills. KK**


	2. Mmm Chipsss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, :'(**

* * *

**Ben: #1 hero**

**Julie: Julie Y**

**Kevin: Kevin E. Levin**

**Gwen: My Secret Crush**

**Me: Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't!**

* * *

_Kevin E. Levin has signed on._

_Julie Y has signed on._

Julie Y says: Hello.

Kevin E. Levin says: uh, hi

Julie Y says: Do you know where Ben is?

Kevin E. Levin says: do you know where Gwen is?

Julie Y says: Dunno, maybe like at home or something?

So. Do you know where Ben is?

Kevin E. Levin: nope.

_Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't! has signed on._

Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't! says: Hi!

Kevin E. Levin says : who the hell are you?!

Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't! says: Did you ask nicely?

Julie Y says: Can I ask you something?

Kevin E. Levin: who are you?

Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't! says: Yes, you can Julie. And Kevin, I am Angelia, and I know all of your secrets... Woooo. *scary music*

Julie Y: How can you be a talking Chameleon!!!!?????

Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't! says: I can answer that question when I have made my dinner. Mmm Chips.

Back peeps, you happy? Anyway, I'm not a Chameleon, my favourite animal is a Chameleon... So yeah.

Julie Y says: That explains... Sort of.

_#1 hero has signed on._

#1 hero says: hello

Kevin E. Levin says: how the hell do you know all of my secrets?!

Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't! says: Did you ask nicely?

Kevin E. Levin says: no, and I won't ask any other way until I get an answer.

Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't! says: Well you're not going to get an answer unless you ask nicely.

Julie Y says: Hi Ben

Kevin E. Levin says : not gonna ask nicely still.

#1 hero says: hi julie whos that angelia person

Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't! says: I am Angelia, and I am right now watching The Simpsons.

#1 hero says: so what are you and kevin arguing about

Julie Y says: Kevin is really freaked, because Angelia said that she knows all of Kevin's secrets.

Kevin E. Levin: fine! I give up!

can I ask how you know all of my secrets?

Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't! says: Now you're being a good boy! Anyways, I know because, well... your kind of, on the internet. I know that you secretly like Gwen, but you always deny it. I know you drive a black and Green Camaro, and yeah lots of stuffs.

_My Secret Crush has signed on._

My Secret Crush says: Hi people.

Kevin E. Levin says: hi Gwen

Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't! says: Hi

My Secret Crush says: Hi Angelia. Is that your name?

Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't! says: Yes it is. Finally! somebody who doesn't ask who I am.

Wouldn't it be fun to go in a wheelie bin?

#1 hero says: OMFG YES!

Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't! says: I know! Who wants to have a go first?

#1 hero says: me choose me

oh crap I gotta go later peoples

Julie Y says: Bye Ben! I guess I gotta go too.

_#1 hero has signed out._

_Julie Y has signed out._

Kevin E. Levin says: uh, Angelia, you can go now

Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't! says: What if I don't want to? And stop calling me Angelia, It really annoys me.

My Secret Crush says: Be nice Kevin.

Kevin E. Levin says: who is your secret crush anyway?

Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't! says: Durr, it's you doofus brain!!!!

My Secret Crush says: Durr, it's you doofus brain!!!!

Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't! says: LOL!! Hahahaha, hehehehehehahahahahahahaha!

Goodbye.

_Angelia. I'm a Chameleon. Now you see me, now you don't! has signed out._

Kevin E. Levin says: i thought she'd never leave.

My Secret Crush says: She probably left 'cuz of you! Why do you have to be so mean.

Kevin E. Levin says: me?! what did I do?!

My Secret Crush says: Everything!!!

Bye. Hopefully next time you'll be more nicer!

_My Secret Crush has signed out_

Kevin E. Levin: go then! You do that! leave me all alone to be angry!!

This is gay...

_Kevin E. Levin has signed out._

* * *

Sorry there was no funnyness. You can murder me in my sleep if you want.

Anyways, I need new screen names, tell me if you have any good ones.


	3. No Brains

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I do own Ben 10. **

**Voice inside my head: No you don't!**

**Me: Yes I do! **

**Voice inside my head: No you don't. Now say that you don't own Ben 10, or the radio will go off Itunes!**

**Me: Nooooo! I do not own Ben 10. never have, never will! **

**Voice inside my head: Good girl.**

* * *

_Me: Angelia. When I die, I want to get reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagher Academy. Twilight Saga._

_Ben: one wicked superhero_

_Gwen: Red Heated Potato Head_

_Kevin: Car freakazoid_

_Mike Morningstar/Darkstar: The evil villain that everybody hates._

* * *

_The evil villain that everybody hates. has signed on._

The evil villain that everybody hates says: Muahhahahahahahahahahahhahaha! I am Mike Morningstar! Aka Darkstar! Everybody must follow under my command!

Speak to me!

_Angelia. When I die, I reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagh_er _Academy_. _Twilight Saga_. _has signed on._

Angelia. When I die, I reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagher Academy. Twilight Saga. says: OMG! Hi Mike! How are you? OMG You have the most gayest villian name I have ever seen!! Unlike mine, which is full of awesomeness randomeness stuff.

OMFG!!!! My door knob fell from my door now there is no way of escaping!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SAVE ME TAYLOR SWIFT!!!!!!!!

Ooh. Yay daddy fixed it up now! YAYS!!

The evil villian that everybody hates says: YOU LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT!? I LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT!!! WE SHOULD BE LIKE BEST FRIENDS!

Angelia. When I die, I reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagher Academy. Twilight Saga. says: OMG! We totally should! But only if I get to LOVE Taylor Swift more than you. Like 1,097,868,765,789,434,733,484,856,829,345,295,348,295,323,534,535,353,234,358,496,723,287,954,378% more than you, if it's possible which it is, cos' I said it is.

The evil villian that everybody hates says: I'm not going to be your best friend anymore. :(

Angelia. When I die, I reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagher Academy. Twilight Saga. says: YAYs! exactly my plan!

_one wicked superhero has signed in._

one wicked superhero says: hi angie why the heck is morningstar in this convo

Angelia. When I die, I reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagher Academy. Twilight Saga. says: I dunno. Did I tell you my brain ran away?

one wicked superhero says: no you didnt actually when kevin comes on do you want to annoy the shit out of him it would be funny as

Angelia. When I die, I reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagher Academy. Twilight Saga. says: Omg yes, Haha

The evil villain that everybody hates says: May I help?

one wicked super hero says: nah youre too gay

_The evil villain that everybody hates has signed out._

Angelia. When I die, I reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagher Academy. Twilight Saga. says: Did you know I bumped my head at school yesterday.

one wickes superhero says: no how

Angelia. When I die, I reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagher Academy. Twilight Saga. says: Well, it was lunchtime and I was hiding glitter from a teacher, I hid them under some stairs then I banged my head on the wood bit, then I got a lump. IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME BECAUSE IT DIDN'T HURT BECAUSE I LOST MY BRAIN!!!!! *SNORT*

_Red Heated Potato Head has signed in._

Angelia. When I die, I reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagher Academy. Twilight Saga. says: Hi Gwendolyn.

Red Heated Potato Head says: Hello Evangelia. I think it is very strange that you know my full name.

Angelia. When I die, I reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagher Academy. Twilight Saga. says: I think it is the power of my stupidness.

Red Heated Potato Head says: You're not stupid.

one wicked superhero says: yes she is she lost her brain

Angelia. When I die, I reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagher Academy. Twilight Saga. says: I can speak for myself you know, even if I have lost my brain & bumped my head by banging it on wood.

one wicked superhero says: whatever

Red Heated Potato Head: How did you lose your brain?

Angelia. When I die, I reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagher Academy. Twilight Saga. says: Funny story that is. Well, once upon a time It was just a normal day, then my brain came out magically into the sky, then into the toilet. Ironic isn't it.

Red Heated Potato Head:(to Ben) She really has lost her brain hasn't she.

one wicked superhero: (to gwen) yup

Angelia. When I die, I reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagher Academy. Twilight Saga. says: But the voices in my head hasn't...

_Car freakazoid has signed in._

Car freakazoid says: Hi guys why is Angelia on I thought I told you all to delete her!!

Red Heated Potato Head says: I am not going to delete Angie just cos' you told us to. She is a very nice girl even if she is annoying.

one wicked superhero says: she lost her brain aswell

Car freakazoid says: Great :) Now she can't type :D

Angelia. When I die, I reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagher Academy. Twilight Saga. says: Actually I can type. The shell of my brain is still there though. I guess that's where the voices home is. Ooh I think the voices have brain to tell what they say and they use their brains to connect my brains to make me smart. OMG I AM SO SMART EVEN WITHOUT A BRAIN!!! I LOVE WRITING IN CAPS LOCK!! YAY FOR CAPS LOCK...

Car freakazoid, Red Heated Potato Head and one wicked superhero at the same time says: Riiiiight.

Angelia. When I die, I reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagher Academy. Twilight Saga. says: Hey look, theres people in suits surrounding my house. I'm gonna go say hi. Byebye Peoples.

_Angelia. When I die, I reincarnated as a Chameleon. The Gallagher Academy. Twilight Saga._ _has logged out._

Red Heated Potato Head says: Those people in suits sound suspicious. I should go and see if Ange has gotten into any trouble. Byes

_Red Heated Potato Head has logged off._

Car freakazoid says: I should go with Gwen (3)

_Car Freakazoid has logged off_

one wicked superhero says: oh great im alone again

_one wicked superhero has signed out_

* * *

I actually did lose my brain.


End file.
